How Wonderful Life is
by X-RinVonDupre
Summary: So.. Generally new to this whole shibang of a site. So, forgive me.  This is a sprouting romance of LaviXLena, Filled with Horror and smut in the oncoming chapters.  So.. yea.. Hope its ok.. : D Sorry for the crappy summary.


_Was it really two years since she saw everyone? She was anxious but all at the same time, She was afraid. Lenalee had been away from the Order for almost two years, seeing no one but the people she was with in her training. _

_She was getting more scared thinking about everyone she once knew. What would they think of her since she left so abruptly? Would they be mad at her since she never said goodbye to anyone of them, not even him, or would they not even remember the girl since her disappearance. Lenalee thought the worst thoughts but tried to keep hopeful._

_When her escort and Lenalee got to the Order, Was hesitant to go any further, because of the overwhelming thoughts the filled her mind. Subconsciously her feet moved toward the gates just like the old times, but this time, she wasn't wearing the usual smile that everyone knew oh so well. When she got inside the order she never would have noticed the upcoming events that befell onto her._

"_Welcome Home Lenalee!" yelled everyone at the Order. Smiling faces and the roar drove through her body like a speeding bullet._

_Flustered and red all over, her body quivered as she returned with a nod and giggle. Nothing had changed, they weren't mad or anything, Oh the joy she felt towards everyone, wishing she could hug everyone. She was panning through the faces to suddenly see the red hair that she desperately longed to see. _

_His hair wasn't in its usual spikey style she wondered when he has stopped that style. It didn't really matter to her as long as it was him. Lavi. The man she fell in love with that she cared just so much about. _

_While away on her training that was all she thought about. Lavi, the man that made her shudder with excitement, breathless with joy, and quiver all over with love. Lenalee was stricken with love when Lavi was there through everything, granting it started with a crush and ending with just the deepest feelings. She kept doing what she did just for him, but one thing that made her heat sink a little... Did he love her back?_

_Lavi was noted as a charmer and been with almost every woman he had seen just walk by. So it was no telling what he thought at times, but something inside Lenalee made her feel like this was going to be ok. He treated her better than everyone else and had this certain spark in his eyes when he looked at her. When he was not studying, he would be next to her at whatever she was doing. So he must have felt something… right? He must have picked her over every other good girl to hang around with for a reason right?_

"_! Why did you leave without telling brother goodbye! Do you hate me! Oh my g-"Komui was cut off by Kanda, who looked slightly annoyed with himself as of this moment. "Ah, Lenalee! Why did you leave without saying goodbye? I mean we're not mad… we were all practically all freaking out." Said Allen who looked very well scared. _

"_I'm sorry… I just didn't want all of you to worry about me… But I guess I made a mistake. I'm sorry guys." Lenalee managed to stammer just that one sentence before she gasped as the person neared her._

"_Its fine, Luv. At least you got done with what you had to do. We're all just glad you're back in our arms." Lavi said coolly making her swoon a little inside. Goodness, could he be ever so handsome?_

"_I'm home, and I'm sorry that I left so abruptly, I wanted to train a little more so I could keep up with everyone… But I'm home." Lenalee stammered and smiled faintly._

_Everyone cheered for her happy that she was here and letting her know that they missed her ever so much. Then she felt a sting at her hand. Lavi had grabbed her hand, so gently that it seriously made her blush and they were moving through the crowd at a fast rate. She was confused and her mind started to race. Once they got out of the_ _crowd they were in the hallway and he turned to stare at her. Lavi's eyes, oh those green eyes, were staring her down furiously. His lips close to her lips, Oh how Lenalee wanted to kiss those perfect lips._

"_Lenalee, I've been wanting to say something to you for the longest of times… and I can't hold it In any longer..."_


End file.
